The Birth of Cholena
761954 Films presents Sleeping Cholena A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Elle Fanning as Princess Cholena Leeza Miller as the singing voice of Princess Cholena Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Candi Milo as Madame Mousey Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Emily Judson and Auntie Shrew Susan Silo as Mama Mousekewitz Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan Minnie Driver as Jane Porter Tino Insana as Tiger Will Ryan as Digit and Victor Brandt as Papa Mousekewitz Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was adopted, and they called her Cholena." Chorus: Sweet Cholena The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the bird, for she filled their lives with high hopes. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant mouse princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Cholena! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Cholena! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Cholena! Hail Cholena! Hail Cholena! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Cholena! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Cholena! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a Danish one with black hair, ice blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows, wearing a white uniform with gold trimming and epaulettes, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, white pants with gold lining, and black shoes. His name was Eric. The woman was an English one with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow safari gown, matching pumps and black boots Her name was Jane Porter, Tarzan's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Tarzan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Jane's father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as two mice entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Papa and Prince Fievel Mousekewitz!" Sure enough, one of the mice was a fat, brown male one with a white beard, peach markings along his upper face and muzzle, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, whiskers, a black nose, and gray eyes, wearing spectacles, a yellow shirt, and mahogany pants that were held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. His name was Papa Mousekewitz. The second mouse was a small one with brown fur, a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, a pink nose, short whiskers, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, and bright blue eyes, wearing a diaper, a baby blue cotton shirt with long sleeves, and blue corduroy overalls with silver metal buttons. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Papa's son. Papa walked up to the throne where Tarzan was sitting. Tarzan got up from his throne, walked over to Papa, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Papa introduced Fievel to Tarzan. Tarzan smiled and shook Fievel's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Fievel Mousekewitz, Papa's son and heir to Tarzan's child would be betrothed." Papa guided Fievel to Jane's throne. She and her future adoptive son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby mouse in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Fievel looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Songs